MINE
by Hell's Princess Cra
Summary: A Jeff the Killer x Reader. Jeff has been watching you for some time now. You're somehow... different, but different is good. What happens if you are taken away from your old life? No longer safe? What can you do when you fall in love with the man who took you from your friends an family? Easily angered reader is mean. Rated M for last part.
1. Part 1

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
The door of her house slammed shut harshly and the lock clicked. I have been following the same girl for months now. She's so strange.  
A few months ago, while I was on my rounds, I entered her house, not knowing who lived there, just wanting to kill who ever inhabited the place and satisfy the urge. I quietly strolled through the house, checking for victims, animals, and possible exits.  
The first bedroom I entered was the one farthest to the back. There she was, sleeping peacefully. Her (h/c) hair lying on the pillow under her head. Her lips moved slightly, I assumed she was dreaming, since I've seen many of my victims do the same exact thing. I crept closer to her, sliding my knife lightly over her covers, barely making a dent. I stopped when I reached the head of her bed and got on my knees, looking at her beautiful face. My hands were aching to feel her blood ooze down my fingers. I pushed a (h/c) lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, then gently placed the back of my free hand against her cheek. Her skin was warm and soft. I slid my hand down past her chin, over her shoulder and rested on her hip for a minute or two before tracing my hand back up to her cheek. Usually, by the time I get to a woman's shoulder, she would be awake, breathing harder and begging for me to leave... She didn't move nor awaken, the only true reaction I got, was a new one for me. As my hand moved along her body, she leaned into my touch...  
The more I looked at her, the more interested and curious I got. After five more minutes of playing with her soft, (h/c) hair, I began searching through her backpack and binders for any sheet of paper with her name. Every now and then, I would freeze and make sure she was just stirring in her bed and not awakening, then continue to hunt.  
"Ah, I found it!" I chuckled softly. I read her name and played it through my mind.  
"(Y/n)." I whispered, her name sweet in my mouth. I stood and took one last look at her before rushing out of the house into the nearby abandoned house. I began to laugh uncontrollably, "Oh, my sweet (y/n), I can't wait to see your body squirm beneath me, hear your voice cry my name, and see your eyes locked with fear! Hahahaa~!"


	2. Part 2

**(Jeff's P.O.V.)**  
I have learned so much about her since that night. I know her favorite bands, colors, animals, and such. I've found her friends and have studied them as well; none as interesting as (y/n).  
Recently, (y/n) has begun reading news articles about me online. She seems to gravitate towards horrible killers like Jack the Ripper, Jeffery Dahmer, and the like. (Y/n) spends about thirty minutes every two hours reading about my victims.  
"(Y/n)! Time for dinner!" her mother called. (Y/n) collapsed the most current article she was reading and left her room, shutting the door behind her.  
I broke the lock to her window last month, so all I had to do was pry open her window with my knife. I entered her room for the fifth time this week, but left the window open in case she came back a bit sooner than usual.  
I expanded the tab that she had previously collapsed and read the title of the article. It was about my latest kill, a 17 year old boy that was in her math class. I didn't have a special reason to kill him, well, other than to see (y/n)'s reaction... Shockingly, she seemed... excited?  
I heard her footsteps coming from the hall, getting closer by the second. I quickly tossed myself out of her window and shut it before resuming to hide in my usual spot in the evergreen bush by the window.  
Her door opened and she quickly shut it when she stepped into her room._ 'Shit! I forgot to collapse the tab!'_ I mentally slapped myself. _'Why had I made such a rookie mistake?'_ I shook my head and refocused on (y/n). She didn't seem bothered by the reopened tab, she just shrugged it off.  
She spun her chair at her desk around, while holding her laptop, walked over to her bed, and plopped down.  
"Jeffery the Killer strikes again." she sighed mockingly and then began to giggle. Damn, she had the creepiest, almost sinister sounding, laugh I have ever heard a 17 year old girl have.  
"(Y/n), are you okay? Are you upset about that boy's death? Their having his funeral on Sunday... I think we should go." her mother called from the other side of the door.  
"No, mom, I'm fine. I don't want to go to his funeral. I hardly knew him." (y/n) replied with a pinch of annoyance in her beautiful voice.  
"Okay, but (y/n)?" her mother continued after a moment of silence. (Y/n) answered, "Yes, mom?" Her mother opened her door, sat next to (y/n), and hugged her tightly, "I love you. Please be careful tonight."  
"Tonight? Oh holy silver piss! The dance is tonight! What time is it?! I have to get ready! Go, get out!" (y/n) rushed around her room and then pushed her mother out, her mother laughing at her daughter's sudden panic.  
It was getting dark, but I had decided to watch her a bit more before I left for my rounds. (Y/n) stripped off all of her clothes and ran into her bathroom. Her beautiful skin gracing my eyes. I wiped a bit of blood off of my lip as it came in a small stream from my nose. About ten minutes of waiting and wishful thinking, (y/n) re-entered her room with only a towel covering her. As she locked her door, (y/n) dropped her towel, allowing it to hit the floor. If I were to ever be caught by police here, not only would I be facing murder charges, but also charges for being a pedophile. After all (y/n) was only 17 and I am 21. She isn't exactly _'legal'_ yet.  
I watched as (y/n) put on her make-up and styled her hair. Moments later, she slipped on a short, (f/c) and black, form-fitting dress with matching heels. Mmm, the dress fit her wonderfully. I could just imagine how it would feel if I were removing it. As this thought ran through my mind, my hand made its way to my crouch. _'Damn, I want her bad, I want her now.'_ I thought. I knew I had to wait just a bit longer. I crawled out of the bush and ran to a nearby house, climbed up to the second story window, and entered the house.  
It took me only seconds to slaughter everyone. I had no time to waste. I located their shower, stripped off my clothes and got it. I let the warm water flood over my pale body before I began to wash my hair and my body. I ran my fingers gently over each scar, remembering how each one was given to me.  
After my shower, I searched the house for clothes. I found a tux and put it on after I was completely dry. I brushed my long black hair and jumped out of the house, after grabbing my belongings. I slid my knife into my coat pocket and watched (y/n)'s car roll out of her driveway and head towards her school. I followed in the shadows. I slipped on a simple mask that covered all of my face and laughed hysterically.  
Tonight, I am going to meet my love face to face, while she is awakw and she won't know a thing...


	3. Part 3

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
I arrived at her school just as she was entering the school. As she walked in, she put on an elegant mask. I rushed over to the school and entered with a crowd, all of them were convinced that I was a new teacher given the duty to supervise the students.  
A small group of girls fluttered around me like moths to a light. They giggled and rapidly blinked at me, while they played with their hair or dress. Everyone in the building had a mask covering their faces, but it wasn't hard to find (y/n). She stood out like a diamond in a bag of emeralds. I saw her and two of her friends head to the dance floor, all laughing and smiling. I was followed by a few girls into the gym as I pursued (y/n).  
Fast techno and pop music played obnoxiously loud. Several students were grinding on each other, mainly all female. (Y/n) and her friends stopped laughing when they noticed I was staring at them. Both of (y/n)'s friends linked their arms with her's and began to whisper in her ears as they stared me down. She began to smile at me. (Y/n) looked down at her feet then raised her head and shyly waved at me.  
I waved back, chuckling softly to myself. I inhaled then began to walk towards her. Excitement began to rise within me, but the urge... That damned itch got stronger as I was surrounded by more and more victims that could be sleeping.  
[(Y/n)'s P.O.V]  
"Oh no! He's coming over... What do I do?" I whispered to my friends.  
"Good luck!" they whispered back and ran to another group of people, leaving me to deal with...  
'Who is this man? I don't recognize him!' I thought beginning to get paranoid and worried about who he was.  
(Jeff's P.O.V)  
As soon as I was i front of her a slow song began to play.  
'Perfect! This is my chance!' my lips curled into a smirk. Over the years the smile I carved into my face had healed itself an was no more than a scar. Well, of course, with the help of some doctors that were easy to convince.  
"Shall we?" I cooed, holding out my hand, palm up, as an invitation. A blush crept across the visible portion of her face as she gently placed her delicate hand into my large, calloused one.  
I pulled her close, earning a small gasp, making me chuckle. We began to dance, swaying back and forth, and I ever so carefully lured her close enough that her wonderful breasts were pressed against my chest. Leaning in I whispered in her ear, "(Y/n), I have been watching you for months now... Ever since I broke into your house, wanting to kill another family, I fell in love once I saw you fast asleep, oblivious to everything, so innocent, so defenseless."  
The song ended, I released her and watched her back away in fright, her mouth in a silent scream. I laughed and walked straight by her, "I'll see you tonight."  
By the time she turned to look at me, the crowd had hidden my body. I left the building from a side entrance and stood in the shadows as I watched (y/n) run out of the front entrance, running toward her home. It is fascinating how well she could run in those heels and that dress.  
I removed my mask, ran my fingers through my dark, long hair, and followed her. I kept out of places that she would be able to see me or hear me. I followed her straight back to her home. I arrived at her house just as she opened the door.  
The door of her house slammed shut harshly and the lock clicked. I have been following this same girl for months now. She's so strange...  
[(Y/n)'s P.O.V]  
I slid to the ground, my back against the now locked door. I took off my heels and threw them into the wall. Covering my face, I curled into a ball, back still pressing against the door.  
"He- he's here... It's him... Jeff the Killer. I- I danced with darkness itself! Haha... hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!" I began to laugh hysterically. I have been tracking Jeff by his murders, but I never thought he'd come into my house! He was why my window lock was broken, why the evergreen bush had so many broken branches...  
I stood up and walked to my room. I grabbed some jeans ad a (f/c) shirt, ran to my bathroom and changed. Since my parents were going to be gone for a few days, I could stay out as long as I wanted and do what I wanted. After changing, I packed a small backpack with a camera, batteries, a flashlight, and some other things. I slipped on some socks and shoes, grabbed my house keys and my cellphone and sneaked out through the back door. I was trying to be quiet, so that if Jeff had followed me, he wouldn't know where I was.  
I slipped onto the street from my neighbor's yard, hoping Jeff wouldn't notice. I had to tell my friends about him... then I had to tell the police. I ran and thought to myself, 'Come get me, Jeffy.'


	4. Part 4

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
'Wow, she isn't very aware of her surroundings, is she?' I thought, releasing a sigh and jumping off her neighbor's roof. I ran after her, though she was no longer in my sight, I knew where she was. It didn't take too long for me to catch up to her.  
"I love this game you've started, (y/n)!" I called to her. her head snapped to my location behind her, when she saw me she began to run faster. It was so cute how she thought she could out-run me.  
"Get lost!" she yelled at me then jumped a small fence and ran into the road. Bright lights hit her body. She stopped and turned to face the source, her (h/l) (h/c) hair whipping across her face, her eyes grew wide with fear. I quickly hopped the fence and tackled her to the other side of the road, my body against hers, my right hand holding her head against my shoulder. We rolled into the grass, ending with (y/n)'s smaller body under mine. She didn't move, her eyes were shut and her body limp. I figured shock and the impact caused her to fall unconscience.  
I picked her up, carrying her on my back with her arms hanging over my shoulders, her legs in my hands. Every now and then I felt her body move slightly. We were heading back to my house, the old abandoned one that wasn't far from hers.  
We were only a few yards from my house when she groaned and tightened her grip around my neck. She was waking up... Or not. Her head gently went back down and rested on my shoulder, where she slightly nuzzled the crook of my neck getting comfortable, making me shiver.  
"Jeff!" her eyes snapped open and began to struggle, screaming to let her go. I grunted, ignoring her protests, and ran to my house. I kicked open the door and walked in with (y/n) now over my shoulder, then kicked the door shut again. I carried her up the stairs, beginning to get very annoyed with her screaming. Yet again I kicked another door open, my bedroom door. My room was messy. It had an old, small bed, only big enough for two people if they were very, very close to each other. There were no windows, a closet, and a bathroom.  
I tossed (y/n) on the bed roughly, stunning her long enough for me to straddle her with my knife pointed down between her breasts. I sighed and tilted my head to the side, keeping my eyes locked with hers, "Now, (y/n), you must behave or I might get angry and kill you. Be quiet, be obedient." She began to shake in fear, her eyes welled up with tears, but she shut her mouth and nodded in acceptance.  
"Good." I yawned, got off of her and left the room, heading to my kitchen.  
"(Y/n)! Come on, get over here!" I ordered, still walking. I heard her mummble some curse words with my name popping up as she got off the bed and walked to my location in the hall. She kept a small distance between us as I led her down the creaking stairs. I quickly turned after I heard her gasp. She had missed one of the stairs and was falling. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed, "Now, my dear little (y/n), you need to be careful. It'd be a shame if you were to hurt yourself."  
"Oh, yeah because I wanted to fall into the arms of the psycho who kidnapped me!" she hissed and glared up at me. I turned and held her by her wrist, dangling her over the rest of the stairs and whispered, "Well, if you wish to continue your tumble, then I'll just let go."  
I began to slowly release my her wrist and she stuttered, "No, no, no! P-please don't let go..."  
I detected a hint of anger in her voice and saw it in her eyes. Pulling her into my arms again, I placed my forehead against hers and released a small laugh. She began to struggle against me embrace, at which I used one of my hands to pull my knife from my hoodie pocket and place it against her back. She sighed angrily and wrapped her arms around my sides, hugging me back or insuring I wouldn't push her down the stairs.  
After a few moments of standing there, I put her over my shoulder, put my knife back in my pocket and continued to descend the stairs, then headed for the kitchen. I set (y/n) down on the counter and made my way to the fridge. I pulled out a half empty bottle of whiskey and a can of (f/s) for (y/n). I tossed her the can and reopened my whiskey. She stared down at the soda can and asked, "How long have you been stalking me?"  
I shrugged and calmly replied, "Almost, I don't know, maybe five months? Maybe longer. I don't really remember."  
I placed the bottle against my rep lips and began to swallow the alcohol. (Y/n) stayed quiet for a while then opened her soda and began drinking.  
"I hope you understand that we will be living and sleeping with each other from now on." I grinned at her. After hearing what I said she quickly swallowed her soda and coughed out, "What? No! I have a life to live, unlike you, you crazy asshole!"  
I glared at her and hissed, "Now, (y/n), what did I say about being loud?"  
She glared and spat back at me, "I won't listen to a piece of filth like you!"  
I slammed the now empty whiskey bottle down onto the table and walked over to (y/n), her eyes began to show more fear than anger. I grabbed her shirt and pulled her close, "(Y/n), you know exactly what I could do to you. It seems as though you rather die painfully as another forgettable victim than live and be loved and cared for. Do you want me to end this now or shall you behave?"  
She choked back tears, her face returned to anger in a matter of seconds. (Y/n) then puched me back and spit in my face. As she began to run for the door, I grasped her wrist and squeezed hard, not hard enough to break it, but enough to make her cry out in pain.  
"Let go of me!" she cried as she attempted to pry my hand off her wrist, but her efforts were in vain, I squeezed tighter and she stopped, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled back and swung at my face with her free fist, but missed as I moved. I jerked her towards me and harshly back-handed her. She fell silent, her eyes wide. (Y/n) dropped to her knees and began sobbing, hanging her head. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair hiding her eyes. I released her and left the room.  
[(Y/n)'s P.O.V]  
'He actually hit me. I should have listened. I shouldn't be surprised, he is a homocidal man...' I thought holding my hand against my cheek. It stung and stung. He could have killed me, but he didn't. I sighed, stood up shakily and walked to his room, which I assumed he went to from the creaking of the stairs. I stood in the doorway, staring at him. He was facing away from the door, one of his hands in his hair, the other holding another whiskey bottle, this one larger than the last. I watched him take a few gulps from the bottle then walked in and sat next to him, my body still shaking from shock. We sat in silence, he didn't ever look at me, he just kept drinking.  
"...Jeff?" I turned to look at him, he grunted and took another swig. I was opening my mouth to speak as a flashback of earlier hit me. I had almost been hit by a car and Jeff saved me... I treated him like shit, even though he saved me.  
"Jeff, I'm sorry. I know I deserved what I got... I was so cruel to you, even though you saved my life and could easily have taken it, but you didn't-" I stopped when I felt his head on my shoulder. The spoke again, "Jeff?"  
I looked down at his face. His eyes were forever open, but I could tell her was sleeping. A now empty whiskey bottle still in his hand. My eye twitched in annoyance.  
"Oh, fuck me!" I hissed.  
"No, no, no. Not tonight."


	5. Part 5

[(Y/n)'s P.O.V]  
"You're welcome." Jeff yawned and forced me to stand as he got up. He slipped into the bed and motioned for me to join him. I complied, not wanting to risk angering him again. I tried to keep a distance between us, but Jeff grabbed my hips and pulled me close. I ignored him and curled up, which Jeff followed my motion and in a matter of seconds we were spooning. I have to admit, it was actually very comfortable.  
(Jeff's P.O.V)  
(Y/n) didn't seem to mind how close we were nor that we were in the same bed. I yawned and pulled my hoodie over my eyes, (y/n) sighed and slightly stretched.  
"Please don't tell me that that is actually your..." she trailed off. I smirked, but never replied. She tried to jump out of the bed, but I pulled her back sharply. I put her hand into my hoodie pocket and laughed. I felt her fingers run over the flat end of the kitchen knife. She pulled it out along with her hand and stabbed it into the wall closest to us.  
"You have such a nasty mind." I ruffled her (h/l) (h/c) hair. She mumbled, "Shut up and sleep."  
The rest of the night went by peacefully. (Y/n)'s cellphone beeped, snapping me out of my slumber. It soon awoke (y/n) as well. She cancelled the alarm and cuddled close to me, too tired to realize what she was doing or care about it. The stairs began to creak and the sound of claws clicking echoed into my room. (Y/n) heard it too. Her eyes shot open and she clung to my body, until she realized what she was doing, then she punched my arm as if it was my fault. We stayed silent, listening. The sound getting closer, almost at the door, it stopped and sounded as if it went back down the stairs and left.  
"What was that?" (y/n) questioned. I shook my head and answered, "You don't want to know. Just stay here for a sec."  
I grabbed my knife from the wall and crept downstairs... nothing. Only a bunch of scratch marks on the floor and walls, as if knives had been dragged along them. I knew of only one creature that could do that as quietly as this one did. Was it after me or (y/n)?  
"(Y/n), you can come down. It's gone." I called up the stairs. I heard her run down the hall, she stopped at the bottom of the stair.  
"What could have done this? What was it?" she ran her fingers along a few of the marks.  
"It was just a, uh, that bear that got loose from the zoo a few days ago..." I lied smoothly. She nodded, "Yeah, I remember reading about it."  
I placed my hands in the pockets of my pants and walked into the kitchen. I made two bowls of cereal. (Y/n) walked in and stood behind me.  
"What if it comes back?" she asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." I gazed into her (e/c) eyes and handed her a bowl and a spoon and began to eat from my own. I sat on the counter and she sat next to me.  
For the rest of the day (y/n) followed me around, staying extremely close. I'm not sure if it was out of fear or if she was warming up to me.  
"(Y/n), stay here; I'll be back in an hour tops. Don't open the doors or windows; make sure they stay locked. If anything happens, just scream and I'll get here as fast as I can." I ordered and kissed her on the cheek before heading out into the now darkened trees. I heard her lock the door and saw her wave to me as I began to run.  
[(Y/n)'s P.O.V]  
I waved from the window as Jeff began to run. This was the first time in the two days that I've been here that he has let me out of his sight. I had followed him all day today in fear of the bear returning and he was the only entertaining thing in the house.  
I stretched and released a yawn. I guessed it was around nine or ten at night from how dark it was outside.  
"Since I have nothing better to do, I guess I'll hit the hay." I told myself and headed up the steps. I curled up in the bed and fell asleep quickly.  
(?'s P.O.V)  
The small (h/c) haired female had been left alone in the house and had nested for the night. Jeff has been guarding her for months and now he has her and left her alone. I've never understood the strange murderer, but I am quite pleased that he had left.  
I jumped out of the tree next to their nesting room, landing beside the building. I ran to the door Jeff had left from and ran one of my long, clawed fingers down it. I stopped half way down remembering that I had awoken them this morning by doing a similar action. I had to find a window on the second floor to avoid the squeaky stairs as well.  
A small growl escaped my throat as I scurried around the building looking for a window, other than the one (y/n) was near. As soon as I found one, I clumsily climbed a nearby tree, leaving many claw marks and pounced onto the window ceil. I lifted the window so that there was a two or three inch gap, then silently I squeezed my body through, collapsing my ribcage to fit through as if I were a rat.  
I crept into the hall, leaving the window open for an escape route. I slowly moved through the house, getting closer and closer to the room where the female was resting.  
I crawled inside the room and began to creep towards (y/n).  
(Jeff's P.O.V)  
I watched silently from the closet as the disgusting, grey humanoid creature inched closer to (y/n)'s sleeping body. Quietly, I slipped out of my closet and placed my knife's blade softly against the creature's back; he stopped.  
His head turned to look at me with an impossible neck angle and his lips curled into a grin. I stared into his lifeless, large eyes.  
"Get away from (y/n), you mutated rat." I growled quietly.  
"(Y/n), wake up. (Y-/n-)." it spoke turning back to imy/i (y/n), getting closer. Her (e/c) eyes fluttered open and widened in fear. She looked at me and yelled, "Jeff, what the Hell is that- that thing?!"  
The creature chuckled dryly and reached out one of his gnarled, clawed hands and slowly took one of (y/n)'s soft hands. He spoke again, "It is to meet you, (y/n)."  
Moving again he kissed her hand, his thin, brown, wispy hair barely creating a veil over his face, then sat up and cleared his throat.  
"How do you-" she began, but he cut her off, "Sometimes Jeff talks in his sleep and I've visited you before... you never seemed to mind my presence."  
I growled, anger in my eyes, my knife digging into his back.  
'His damn voice is pissing me off!' I thought to myself. That dark, scratchy, pitiful voice sent angered chills down my spine. (Y/n) spoke faster as he got closer, "I still don't know who... Why are you naked?!"  
She became flustered and pulled her body away from his. His grip tightened on her hand as he tried to pull her closer gently, but she whipped her hand out of his and jumped out of the bed. He lunged at her, almost grabbing her, but he missed and only scratched her arm. I pulled (y/n) behind me and raised my knife defensively. The creature bared its yellow, sharp teeth and growled at me, "Move, Jeff; I found her first. She belongs to me!"  
"Who are you?!" (y/n) tried again. He lunged at us.  
"He is The Rake."


	6. Part 6

[(Y/n)'s P.O.V]  
I flinched and stumbled back as the creature, The Rake, lunged at Jeff. Jeff thrust his knife into Rake's arm and ripped the knife down. As the killer removed his weapon, Rake clawed the side of Jeff's face with his free hand and dug his claws into Jeff's clothed shoulder, causing Jeff to curse in pain.  
The battle continued for a few minutes before Rake ran out of the room and disappeared.  
"J-Jeff? Are you okay?" I asked cautiously, reaching towards his blood-stained, panting form. He turned to me and stared into my eyes.  
"Just a few scrapes and scratches. I'll be fine. Uh, do me a favor and get the med-kit from the bathroom." he answered kindly. I nodded and retrieved the medical kit. The 21 year old murderer was sitting o his bed with his knife beside him. I sat next to him and opened the med-kit. Jeff removed his hoodie and his shirt, reveiling a toned body with smooth, white skin. A blush crept across my face as I cleaned the wounds on his chest, stomach, and arms. Soon after, I lifted my face to his, getting a good look at the wound. I reached up and began cleaning it, but then Jeff placed his hand over mine and his deep blue eyes stared into my (e/c) ones.  
Jeff leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. My eyes widened then closed, soon I began enjoying the kiss.  
It has been two months since that kiss. Jeff's advances have become much more frequent, but, truthfully, I enjoy them. I've become attached to him. Everyday, my feelings for this crazed murderer grow. It is so confusing; I love him, but I don't want to. Captives normally 'fall in love' with their kidnappers, so I'm hoping this is what is happening. I hope it is false love.  
(Jeff's P.O.V)  
(Y/n) was sitting by the window, staring into the trees. She looked at me when she noticed I was staring at her.  
"C'mere." I motioned for her to come to me and she did. I could tell she had begun to share my love for her. She's kinder and much more affectionate than she was when I first brought her here.  
"Yes?" she chirped as she stood in front of me.  
"I'm going to let you go back to your house and retreive your belongings." I told her as I pulled her close to me by her hips. Her eyes widened in excitement and she spoke, "Really? I- I can go back home? I get to have all of my stuff back? Hell yeah!"  
"Remember to come back to me because," I kissed her soft lips sweetly before continuing, "I love you and you are mine now."  
She hugged me and ran out of the front door, dashing through the trees.  
[(Y/n)'s P.O.V]  
It took thirty minutes to reach my house. I stared at it for a moment, tears of joy in my eyes. I unlocked the front door and walked to my parents' room; it was empty. I released a saddened sigh and went to my room. I picked the large (f/c) suitcase in my closet and began to pack all of my belongings, which wasn't much.  
I sat on my bed for a good while before standing up to leave.  
'Wait, what am I doing? I'm free; Jeff isn't here. I could have my life back!' I thought to myself, but something about this house felt wrong; it didn't feel like home. Something was missing; someone was missing... it wasn't my parents...  
"Jeff..." I said his name, as if tasting it, not sure why he came to mind.  
"Maybe, home is with him an I do love him. Maybe, I truly don't want my old life back." I spoke to myself trying to unravel the knots in my mind, trying to clear the mist.  
I stood again, grabbed my suitcase, and left, closing my old house's door, closing the door to my old life.  
(Jeff's P.O.V)  
I waited and waited for my sweet (y/n) to return to me. My knife twisted in the air as I tossed it upwards and caught it before tossing it again. The door creaked open as I caught the knife once more. I smiled as (y/n) walked through the door. I stood, walked over to her and she hugged me.  
"You took my life from me and stripped me of the feeling of safety... I should hate you, but I-" she tried to explain, but I cut her off by roughly kissing her soft lips; her eyes closed as she melted into the kiss. Her arms snaked around my neck pulling me into a deeper kiss, while my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her hips to mine.  
A loud animalistic growl echoed into the house from the open door. The Rake's ratty head creeped into the door framed, his yellow teeth bared in a Hellish rage. (Y/n) heard him and kicked the door shut, not bothering to break our kiss. I broke it for air, a small string of saliva connecting our lips. (Y/n)'s face was burning red. I tried to pull her into another kiss, but she smacke the side of my head annoyed.  
"Dude, there's a raving creature outside and it is breaking through the door; we don't have time for another kiss like that." she growled in faux annoyance. I chuckled and retreived my knife from my pocket; the scratching had gone silent. There were no signs of Rake; no breathing, no movement, no sound at all.  
(Y/n)'s eyes lit up as she looked at me and pointed upstairs as she whispered, "Jeff, one of the upstairs bedrooms. That is how he got in last time, isn't it?"  
I nodded and slowly went upstairs, hugging the wall, trying not to make much noise. A soft thud came from one of the empty bedrooms.  
(Rake's P.O.V)  
I allowed silence to fill the house. I crept to the window I had entered from during my last visit. I knew they hadn't closed it, but going through that window would be too predictable. Looking around, I found a fat tree rodent scurrying around. I gently picked it up; the creature didn't seem to mind being held. I quietly climbed the same tree as last time and lightly jumped to the ledge.  
I heard (y/n) whispering, most likely telling Jeff to check for me upstairs. Soon enough I heard a creak from the stairs. I listened for a moment then pushed the tree rodent through the gap; it landed with a soft thud. I grinned and slowly dropped from the ledge. I waltzed to a basement window I had noticed while going to the window.  
To my pleasure, it was unlocked and big enough for me to squeeze through; I did so rather quickly.  
'Ha- Oh, fuck it smells bad in here.' I thought to myself as I silently ran to the basement's door; it was also unlocked. The door creaked open as I pushed on it. (Y/n) was sitting in the kitchen, close to another unlocked door. I tip-toed out and playfully covered her eyes before she could see me.  
"Jeff, this isn't the time for games." she whispered to me, believing I was Jeff. I gently placed my other hand over her mouth and whispered happily, "Wrong, my love. I'm much better."  
She tried to scream, but my hand muffled the sound to a hardly audible state. I pushed her to the door, my hands still covering her mouth and eyes. Removing the hand over her eyes, I opened the door. I picked her up and ran; she began to scream for Jeff again, but this time my hand didn't muffle the sound.  
Jeff could be seen standing at the door, anger evident in his face.  
(Jeff's P.O.V)  
I ran out of the house once I saw Rake running off with my (y/n); her (e/c) eyes were filled with fear and angered tears as he carried her.  
I followed him, forcing my legs to move faster. Rake jumped into a tree and began going from tree to tree, moving faster than what I could keep up with.  
I hissed in pain as I tripped and hit the ground, my knife digging into my side. For once, my blood was coating my hoodie. For once, my vision became blurred from pain and heavy bloodloss. For once, my world went completely black.


	7. Part 7

(Rake's P.O.V)  
Jeff fell and his eyes dimmed. I laughed when (y/n) began to struggle even more and called out his name. I stopped and pinned her to a tree with my hands.  
"He's dead. Jeff's knife cut into his belly. Now, it's just you and I." I purred in her ear and kissed her cheek gently. Tears fell from her (e/c) eyes. I'm not sure if it was from anger, fear, or anguish.  
"I used one of my hands to hold both of hers over her head, while the other traveled down her body. Her shoulders moved and her breath hitched as tears fell from her eyes to the ground; her head hung low, not wanting to face reality. I used my free hand to lift her face to mine; she looked away.  
"(Y/n), my love, why are you resisting me so? I do love you very, very much... and this is my chance to show you and you just need to take it." I cooed, forcing her to look at me. She began to struggle free of my grip, though her efforts were in vain.  
(Narrator's P.O.V)  
(Y/n) struggled hopelessly against Rake's beastly hold on her wrists. His gnarled hand held her tight as the other trailed over the curves of her body. He began to run kisses down until he reached her collar bone; he stopped and lingered there, placing soft love bites, causing the distraught girl to jerk harder. She became more and more desperate to break free as Rake got farther and farther down her body. (Y/n) kicked wildly, eventually landing a hit to Rake's stomach. He toppled over as the newly freed girl ran back to where she thought she had last seen her original captor.  
She halted at the sight of a large pool of blood on the leaf covered ground.  
'Where is he?' (y/n) thought spinning around, her (e/c) searching the trees.  
"(Y/n)?" Rake called through the trees getting closer to (y/n) by each second. The (h/c) started running again, her shoes creating loud crunches and snaps from the folliage on the ground. The sound of a ffour legged creature sprinting echoed behind the young girl.  
A hand roughly grabbed (y/n) and another slamming over her mouth, muffling her cries for help.  
"Shh, (y/n). It's me." a familiar voice filled (y/n)'s ears in whispers.  
[(Y/n)'s P.O.V]  
The blood soaked hand that had covered my mouth fell to the owner's stomach. I turned to see Jeff leaning weakly against a large oak tree, blood oozing from his stomach and being absorbed by his not-so-white hoodie. His breathing was rapid and shaky, his strong shoulders quivered with each breath he took. Shock and worry flooded my face as my eyes devoured the sight. Jeff put his bloody index finger against his lips then pointed to his ear, telling me to stay quiet and listen. The crunching of dead leaves could be faintly heard nearby.  
"(Y/n), I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Was it too soon? Come on out; it won't happen again." Rake's raspy, pitiful voice filled me with rage.  
'Damn right, it won't happen again!' I hissed mentally. Jeff grinned when he noticed the scowl on my face. Ever so slowly, I walke to a place where I could observe Rake without myself being seen. A snap from a twig caused Rake's head to whip around to the tree I stood behind, his neck craned in a disturbing angle that no animal alive should be able to accomplish. His thin, nude body lowered close to the ground as he hesitantly came towards me.  
A thud echoed behind me, causing Rake to dash forward. I jumped back and looked at the body lying on the ground. Jeff had once again fallen unconscience. I scurried to his side as the Rake once again set his sights on me. He forced his lips into a smile as he reached for my hand.  
"Come now. Let's go, (y/n)." he ordered, trying to hold back anger. I spat in his face, sending him into a Hellish rage, then he lunged at me. His teeth were inches from my jugular, but I felt nothing. A gasp escaped his lips along with a whimper of pain. A small drizzle of blood fell from his quivering lips. His hand grazed my cheek lightly before going limp. I watched as his body fell to the ground, a knife burried to the hilt in his flesh; Jeff flipped his hair out of his eyes with a chuckle.  
"Sadly, I don't die easily, but he does." he stretched then quickly grabbed his side, flinching in pain. I stuttered, "You- you killed him?! I thought you were- were dead, but-"  
"I've been impaled, burned, and shot. I'll be damned if a little knife prich is going to do me in." he shrugged it off nonchalantly. A moment of silence fell before he spoke again, "Fuck, you gonna just stand there or what?"  
I nodded and pulled him up gently. He stumbled over to Rake's lifeless body and removed the knife, handing it to me. He lifted the body and impaled the body on a nearby limb of an oak tree.  
He wrapped his arm around me and we began heading back,  
"By the way, we are moving."


	8. Part 8

**(A/N: This is the last part of _MINE._ and it contains graphic rape. If this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this part, just pretend you did and continue into the sequel called _Yours._**

**Thank you for all the support on this story.)**

(Jeff's P.O.V)  
We moved that night... It's been two years since I took her from her old life. (Y/n) still sleeps in my bed, even though where we are now has several beds. It took me two fucking years to get her to trust me completely. It shouldn't have taken so long. I shouldn't have allowed her to grow on me as much as she did...  
"Jeff? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" (y/n) walked out of the shower into our room in a towel. She sat on my lap and placed her forehead against mine.  
"I'm fine, babe. I was just thinking." I sighed, playing with her wet hair. Her eyes gained a playful spark and she stretched each word, "Whatcha thinkin' about?"  
I grinned and dropped one hand to her shoulder and the other to her waist. I looked up at her and whispered in her ear before nibling on it, "How much I want you and how I'm gonna take you."  
Her eyes widened, "What?!"  
I flipped (y/n) on the bed and ripped the towel from her body. My ears devoured the sight. I pinned her hands to either side of her head as I leaned in and kissed her lips hungrily. She slightly struggled, but quickly gave up, knowing there was no way out. I pulled her hands above her head and held them in place with one hand as I straddled her hips, using my free hand to undo my belt. (Y/n) began to struggle again when she heard the jingle of my belt. I restrained her hands to the head of the bed and began kissing her neck, leaving hickies and love bites as I worked my way down. When I reached her breasts I kissed the valley between them as I massaged them.  
"J-Jeff! Stop! I- I don't wanna do this yet!" her face was burning a bright red, tears in her eyes. I shushed her. She knows we can't be too loud. We aren't in the woods anymore; We moved into an small town with neighbors on either side of us. She continued to get louder in her protests as I got to her naval.  
"Shut... up..." I growled as I stabbed my knife into the bed next to her face, she whimpered, the tears now flowing.  
"Why are you doing this, Jeff? I thought-"  
"I want to. Now, shut your mouth or I'll cut out your tongue." I hissed, getting truly angry with her. I began panting in excitement as I felt the pressure in my pants increase greatly.  
[(Y/n)'s P.O.V]  
Jeff's eyes glowed with lust, his smile widening. The psychopath I met two years ago reemerging. I shook my head, wondering why, after all this time of treating me kindly, he was doing this to me now.  
He resumed to kiss my stomach, slowly trailing kisses down even further. I clenched my legs together as he reached my pelvis, clearly aggrivating Jeff more as he dug his nails into the flesh of my thighs as he pried them apart, placing them on his shoulders. I whimpered, softly begging him to stop. He placed a finger between my folds, staring me in the eyes, watching my reaction.  
"Jeff, please, s-stop..." I begged, my voice cracking between sobs. He clicked his tongue and bit his cheek as if he was considering it then smirked, "Nah, I'm not done yet."  
(Jeff's P.O.V)  
I pinched her clit between my thumb and index finger, lightly rubbing it. Her eyes clenching shut as she cried, continuing to beg for me to stop. I flicked the sensitive nub a few times before lowering my head between her spread legs. Where I dug my nails in her thighs was pink and bleeding slightly. I lapped up the blood slowly, getting small gasps. I got a little closer to her opening, but kept my lips on her thigh. I licked at her entrance playfully, her body tensing and slightly twitching as I continued to lick around her entrance. Her hips instinctively bucked forward, her lips releasing choked moans of pleasure behind the tears.  
I quickly forced my tongue into her as gasped loudly, beginning to squirm, trying to force me to retreat and desist. I explored her sacred cavern with my tongue for a few minutes, small slurps sounding as I tasted her sweet juices as they began to flow. She was getting hot, sweat dotting her body; She was ready.  
I kissed her panting lips, forcing my tongue into her mouth. She tried to bite down, but I quickly pulled away, smirking in content.  
"Could you taste yourself? Isn't it delicious?" I chuckled, caressing her red cheeks, wiping away tears.  
"I hate you, you bastard!" her voice got louder at the end of her sentence. I grabbed her jaw firmly, squeezing it.  
"I told you to be quiet." I hissed getting closer to her. I released her as I unbottoned my pants and dropped them to my ankles, pulling out my hardened member from my boxers. I began to stroke myself as I watched her face melt into a terrified anger. I groaned as I stroked myself, getting harder and hotter. The feeling of her eyes on me increasing the feeling. She kicked at me as I forced her legs onto my shoulders.  
I waited a moment before slamming into her abused pussy. She screamed incredibly loud as I thrust my full length into her. I slammed my lips against hers, silencing her, groaning as I began to grind my hips into hers. I pulled almost all the way out before thrusting it all back in. I increased my pace and began the thrust in harder, her cries and uncontrolled moans fueling me.  
"Mmm, do you know how long I wanted to do this, little girl?" I whispered in her ear, keeping my pace. She was unable to answer, so I continued, "Since I saw that pretty little face of yours lying in that bed, sleeping peacefully. You were just lucky. I needed a thing to release all of my urges on and you fit the bill. I wated two years for this. You are officially mine. Damn, I am the happiest motherfucker alive right now! Hahaha~" I began to laugh wildly and then made one final thrust as I came inside her.  
I rode out the pleasure then pulled out. I redressed and grabbed my knife. (Y/n) whimpering and sobbing, curling into a ball, her knees close to her chest. I raked my knife across her chest, carving one word into her chest, just as I finished sirens sang outside of the house. I ran out the back door, chuckling to myself. I watched from a safe distance from the house as the police burst into the house, guns ready.  
[(Y/n)'s P.O.V]  
The police rushed in. The neighbors must have heard my screams and called them. A tall male officer crashed into the room...  
(Officer's P.O.V)  
A girl about the age of 19 was curled up, nude on the bed with her hands held tightly with a man's belt. She looked at us hopefully, tears in her eyes before losing consciousness. As we approached the girl, blood was sighted, staining the sheets.  
One word was carved on her chest and written in what seemed to be bite marks over all surfaces of her body.  
Just one word...  
'MINE.'


End file.
